marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * * ** Antagonists: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Scarabeus Island on the Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Captain Britain | Writer2_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler2_1 = Paul Neary | Inker2_1 = John Stokes | Synopsis2 = Captain Britain has been brought to the island by a company of Elves, the gateway to Otherworld and Merlyn. When they arrive, the Captain spots some figures standing on a nearby hilltop. One of the Elves tells him that they are figures from the Neitherworld that border the portal to Otherworld and to pay them no mind as they intend to put fear and doubt into the minds of those who quest here. However, they are soon visited by the Doomwraiths who warn Captain Britain that death surrounds him. They warn him to turn back before disappearing. But despite this warning the Captain and the Elves push onward. They arrive at the portal to Otherworld and find the gate locked. However examining the structure they find runes on it that match that of Captain Britain's Star Sceptre and he quickly discovers that it works as a key to open the portal to Otherworld. However, as soon as they open the portal a massive wing blows outward forcing to push them out. Suddenly, from within the portal comes the White Rider, the agent of the Doomwraiths and the embodiment of Death. The White Rider vows to slay Captain Britain where he stands. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Various unnamed Elves Races and Species: * Locations: * An island that leads to Otherworld Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Ant-Man | ReprintOf3 = Tales to Astonish #44 | StoryTitle4 = Night Raven | Writer4_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler4_1 = John Bolton | Inker4_1 = | Synopsis4 = On the roof of the car of Yi Yang, leader of the Dragon Tong, the Night Raven holds on for dear life. With the car increasing in speed, Night Raven jumps up and grabs onto a lamp post to get off the vehicle. Inside, Yi Yang tells her driver to stop but he loses control of the car and crashes into a brick wall. The masked vigilante goes to check on the wreck and only finds the driver inside. Yi Yang bailed out at the last minute and begins shooting at him. The Night Raven dodges the shots and flees into a dark alley. When Yi Yang follows after him, the Night Raven ambushes her. The two fight it out, but her fury and determination put the vigilante at a disadvantage. When Yi pulls out a knife the two begin to struggle, but the woman's strength is far more superior. In a final ditch effort, the Night Raven places his hand on the woman's brow burning his brand into her forehead. This shocks the woman backward and giving up on her battle, Yi Yang vows that while she dies, a hundred more will take her place. With that said, Yi Yang plunges her dagger into her heart. With his foe dead, the Night Raven leaves his trademark note behind. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Chang Locations: * Chinatown Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Eternals | ReprintOf5 = Eternals #8 | StoryTitle6 = What If Rick Jones Became the Hulk? Part One: Out of the Holocaust a Hero! | ReprintOf6 = What If? #12 | Notes = Continuity Notes Night Raven * Although Yi Yang seemingly dies here, it is revealed in that she is immortal and survives to plague Night Raven again. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}